Fran et Balthier, un amour céleste
by Aalexiel
Summary: C'est un one shot tout mimi et un peu drôle centré sur le couple Fran Balthier après la cinématique de fin, Donc spoilers. Pleaasse, si vous avez 3 minutes, venez la lire! je sais je fais pitié - -' UPDATE: Amv sur mon profil!


**Fran et Balthier, un amour céleste.**

(Possibilités de spoilers, suite de la cinématique de fin)

Diclaimer : Ce sont des perso de FFXII donc à square enix et pas les miens.

J'ai écrit cette pour rajouter des fics car yen a trop peu et j'en avais marre de lire les anglaises (terrible mal de crane à force de traduire ! lol !

Remplissons cette section désespérément vide !!

J'attends vos ch'tites reviews please ! Merki !!

L'histoire concerne le couple Balthier/ Fran (non sans blague? ).

Let's go!

* * *

Balthier avait donné rendez vous à Vaan et Penelo à Port Balfonheim prouvant que lui et Fran n'étaient pas morts à bord du Bahamut.

Vaan était tout excité à l'idée de retrouver celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle et son grand frère. Penelo était contente de la nouvelle vie de pirate de Vaan : Elle était déçue que Ashe ne leur ait pas été reconnaissante de l'avoir aidée à récupérer son trône en leur offrant, par exemple, un poste au palais. Mais, elle était persuadée que Vaan n'aurait de toute façon pas accepté car son rêve était de devenir pirate de l'air.

Le jour des retrouvailles était enfin arrivé. Arrivé à Port Balfonheim, les deux amis demandaient à Ricky s'il n'avait pas vu « L'enfant prodige ». celui-ci lui dit qu'il l'avait vu à la taverne en compagnie de Fran.

A la taverne, Vaan et Penelo furent stoppés net : Balthier embrassait tendrement Fran en l'enlaçant.

« Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles, vous deux ? les taquina Vaan.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais depuis toujours lorsque je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la sauver dans le Bahamut. J'ai été idiot de pas m'en en être aperçu avant ! dit amusé Balthier

-Moi je n'ai pas osé lui avouer mon amour, je croyais qu'un amour entre une viera et un humain était impossible, ajouta Fran. »

Vaan et Penelo sourirent : Ils avaient remarqué que Balthier reluquait quand même plus d'une fois le string recouvrant l'arrière train rebondi de sa collègue durant leur périple.

A l'époque ils croyaient déjà qu'ils couchaient de temps en temps ensemble durant le voyage, mais, en fait, lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient pendant des heures, c'était parce qu'ils avaient envie de découvrir encore plus de coffres.

La rumeur donnait des idées brûlantes à Vaan qu'il aurait bien voulu appliquer avec la princesse, (Penelo faisait trop gamine pour lui), si ce n'est que Basch lui aurait fait la peau avant d'avoir pu toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, prenant son rôle de chevalier TRES TRES au sérieux.

Pendant ses tête à tête nocturnes, Balthier trouvait Fran de plus en plus canon, il la désirait mais, elle était aussi froide qu'un glaçon. Elle ne comprenait rien aux sous entendus et blagues cochonnes que lui faisait Balthier. Elle était trop sérieuse et en tant que Viera, légèrement décalée.

Penelo se demandait où étaient passés les deux comparses et alla à leur recherche, cherchant à les espionner pour apprendre des choses sur le sujet qui la faisait glousser avec ses amies. Elle espérait bien l'appliquer avec Vaan.

Elle finit par les apercevoir et se cacha derrières les hautes herbes des Landes de Tsita.

Balthier entreprenait un savoureux massage dont il avait le secret à Fran qui était crispée à fond.

-Alors ça te détend un peu, j'espère ! Après m'avoir balancé un pain pour t'avoir complimenté sur ton flair... J'avoue, c'était pas délicat de ma part. Mais…Alors que je suis un parfait gentleman pour les autres femmes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te taquiner.

-Tu sais pourtant que je prends tout au sérieux. Pourquoi tu fais tout pour m'énérver ?

- Parce que… Parce que…Non, laisse tomber…

Balthier était frustré : Il n'hésitait pas à faire le joli cœur auprès des demoiselles. Mais, il n' arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments à Fran.

Il se rappelait le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois :

--_Flash back_

Il était seul dans une ruelle à Port Balfonheim, avec une bouteille de vin à la main. Il était plus seul que jamais : Son père l'avait abandonné pour les Nithilites et lui-même avait abandonné son rôle de juge: il n'avait jamais aimé cette fonction, il n'était pas du genre à obéir aux ordres de qui que ce soit. Or, son origine aristocratique le condamnait à servir le Roi. C'était son destin. Mais, il n'en a pas voulu. Mais, maintenant, il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu'il devait faire, il était complètement perdu.

C'est alors qu'il entendait une bagarre éclater. Il s'approcha en titubant pour regarder le spectacle. Il vit trois pirate qui s'en prenait à une….femme… avec des oreilles de lapin.

"Eh ! La Viera, retourne dans ton village, t'as rien à faire ici ! Criait, menaçant l'un des pirates

-…."

La Viera restait impassible. Lorsque le pirate sortit un couteau pour la faire réagir, elle brandit son arc et tira une flèche pile au milieu de son front. La foule, paniquée, s'était dispersée en criant. Seul Balthier était resté sur place et osa lui adresser la parole

- Euh….Excuse moi de te déranger, mais, tu m'as donner une idée. Ça te dirait qu'on s'envole loin de tout et qu'on essaie d'oublier notre passé et de se construire un autre futur ? »

Fran ne dit rien. Mais, bien que son peuple est d'une nature méfiante, elle avait trouvé cet humain sympatique et surtout désespéré. Il semblait en proie à des démons intérieurs et ne semblait à sa place nulle part, tout comme elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté son village.

« C'est entendu ! »

Ils s'enfuirent en direction de l'aérogare pour aller voler un vaisseau

« Tu est sur de ce que tu fais ? Nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière. Dit Fran.

-Absolument sûr »

Ils s'enfuyèrent à bord du Sillage pour la première fois, après s'être débarrassé de son capitaine, un dénommé Balthier.

Ils bâtirent une solide réputation de hors la loi, multipliant les vols prestigieux. Le prix de leur capture augmentait de jour en jour.

Ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde: Fran en apprenait plus sur les humains et Balthier s'habitua au langage étrange de Fran quand elle entra en communication avec la nature.

--_Fin du flash back_

Balthier sortit de ses rêveries et constata que Fran s'était assoupie sous l'effet de son massage divin. il osa défaire les lacets de son body en cuir. Fran se réveilla et brandit un couteau sous sa gorge par instinct.

"Ohla, ce n'est que moi! la rassura Balthier.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais?

- Ecoute, Fran, j'en peux plus, voilà, je t'aime..."

Fran resta interdite, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Balthier l'aimait!

"Tu m'aimes?... Idiot! Moi aussi je t'aime depuis longtemps! je pensais que tu ne me trouvais pas à ton goût à cause de mon apparence de Viera! Mon coeur tremblait de peur que tu ne tombes amoureux de la princesse ou de Penelo!!

Amoureux de la princesse? pensait t il; Elle était charmante, mais , il aurait fallu abandonner son rôle de pirate et ça il en était hors de question! Il aimait trop la liberté que cela procurait de voler dans les airs! Penelo, faisiait trop gamine pour lui.

- Je n'aime que toi, imbécile, tache de t'en souvenir! la rassura t il en lui donnant un petit coup sur le front.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et s'unirent avec fougue, due à leur amour et désir refoulés.

Penelo avait le visage en feu au fur et à mesure que les cris s'intensifièrent. Elle n'aurait pas dû les espionner. Elle voulait retourner au camp, mais, une force perverse l'obligeait à rester sur place.

Une main se posa sur elle. Elle retint un cri en sursautant. C'était Basch qui faisait signe de se taire.

Il chuchota:

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais planquer là?

Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement elle avait honte.

-Rien, je me suis perdue..."

-C'est cela oui...Bon t'es gentille mais c'est pas un spectacle pour les mineurs, on rentre et on les dérange pas! On est tous à ta recherche!"

Comme elle semblait paralysée, il la prit par le col comme un petit chat, tout en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Elle avait tellement honte que ses pieds ne répondaient plus à l'appel!

De l'autre coté, Vaan et Ashe reluquaient aussi la partie de jambes en l'air. Vaan, profitant de l'absence de Basch s'aventura à poser une main sur le popotin princier.

"Je peux savoir la raison de ce geste?" s'indigna la princesse.

Comme la princesse restait immobile, Vaan, chaud bouillant, se montra empressé...

Il reçut une gifle monumentale. Non, la princesse n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre dans ces cas là.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au camp, Vaan et Ashe remarquèrent Penelo dans un coin recroquevillée et très gênée d'avoir été surprise en plein rinçage d'oeil.

Quand Vaan s'approcha de Basch pour lui demander où elle était, celui ci s'aperçut de la marque rouge sur son visage et lui envoya en plus un pain en l'avertissant de ne plus approcher de la princesse.

Le lendemain , tout le monde était de mauvaise humeur. Les tourtereaux firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Fran affichait cependant de temps à autre un sourire en coin.

C'est pourquoi après le périple du Bahamut, le couple affichait un bonheur complet. Lorsque Fran se retourna en faisant pivoter son siège au comptoir, Vaan et Penelo furent stupéfaits! Elle était enceinte!

"On ne savait pas que les Vieras et les humains pouvaient procréer ensembles!

- Je ne le savais pas non plus, je suis tellement heureuse que cela soit possible!

- Nous allons l'appeler Cid si c'est un garçon, Lumilla si c'est une fille! dit fièrement Balthier."

Elle s'avérera être une fille, Lumilla. Jeune hybride au yeux noisettes et aux longs cheveux bruns. Ressemblant en tout point à une humaine, elle avait hérité de toutes petites oreilles de lapins. Elle avait un petit frère Cid, qui mourut, tué par un chasseur de prime.

Lumilla devint la plus célèbre pirate, ayant souhaité dépasser les exploits de son père et de sa mère.

Balthier quant à lui vécut 100 ans, malgré le chagrin de la perte de son fils.

Alors qu'elle bénéficiait d'une espérance de vie de 3000 ans, Fran ne lui survit que 3 ans: elle mourut de chagrin à 356 ans. Leurs cendres furent dispersées dans le ciel selon leur souhait.

Lumilla, quant à elle, perpétua la lignée de son père en tombant amoureuse d'un pirate humain qui lui donna 3 enfants.

Fin.

* * *

NDA: Voili Voila/ Merki à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à vous qui avez pris le temps de lire cette fic.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


End file.
